


Home With Finn

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [36]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Finn makes a confession
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Home With Finn

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirty-Six of my challenge and my generator gave me Stormpilot. 
> 
> I was meant to upload this yesterday, but I didnt. So, this one is yesterday's. Today's will be uploaded later. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Poe narrowed his eyes at Rey and Finn across the hangar. He was supposed to be working on his x-wing, fixing her up so that she could fly properly again, but his attention was on the duo, flares of jealousy striking his heart at every seemingly innocent touch. 

He knew, realistically, that Finn wasn't hiding things from him on purpose, that some things could only be answered by a female companion, but it didn't make it any easier when they excluded him or rushed away, speaking to each other in hushed whispers. It didn't make it easier knowing that he and Finn hadn't hung out in nearly three weeks because Rey was monopolising his every waking moment. 

So, Poe did the same, found things that would keep him busy. He worked on his ship, he helped rebuild their new base; he did anything and everything that he could to keep himself occupied so as to ignore the gaping hole left by Finn's absence. 

But, that only worked for so long until he snapped. 

Seeing Rey and Finn embrace for a few seconds too long was what did it for him- that was his breaking point. 

He shoved his spanner back into its pouch on his belt and tore off the fabric, slamming it down onto the table beside him. The sound echoed through the hangar and dozens of eyes turned to him, staring in surprise. 

It was so unlike him to create such a noise. 

"General Dameron, are you okay?" One of the cleaners questioned, head cocked to the side in confusion. 

"I'm fine." He growled out, trying his best not to snap at the young girl- she hadn't done anything after all. 

He slipped past her, making a mental note to apologise for his behaviour at a later date, and stormed from the hangar, fully intent on going back to his quarters to have a nap. 

Finn seemed to have other plans. 

"Hey, Poe!" He greeted as Poe approached and the pilot ducked his head, steadfastly ignoring him. 

"Poe?" He whispered, sounding equal parts confused and hurt. 

"Places to go." He ground out, shoving past the ex-stormtrooper, and walked ahead determinedly, feeling a spark of satisfaction when Rey walked away, throwing Finn a pointed look. 

"Well, maybe I could come with you?" Finn suggested, making a move to step forward. 

"Don't bother." He spat, sounding harsher than he intended to, but he found himself unable to care. 

"Poe?!" Finn exclaimed, brow furrowed in concern, "What's wrong with you?" 

Poe chuckled bitterly and shook his head, stopping dead in his tracks before whirling around to face Finn, "Oh, I wonder." 

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest; whether it was to keep Finn out or to hold his jealousy in, he didn't know nor did he care, "Perhaps it's because I haven't seen you in  _ three weeks _ ?! Because you've been spending all your time with Rey?!" 

Finn recoiled, frowning softly, "Poe…"

"No." He growled, shaking his head, "I don't want to hear your excuses. So, why don't you just go back to playing happy families with Rey and I'll be out of your hair." 

He turned on his heel and took three long strides away from Finn before the other man yelled out to him. 

"Poe! Stop!" Tears brimmed in his eyes and the desperation in his voice made Poe falter in his step.

"Why?!" Poe replied, freezing in his place, but still refusing to turn around, "Can't handle the truth?" 

"No! It's because it's not the truth!" Finn walked around to stand in front of Poe, arms crossed over his chest and bottom lip jutted out petulantly. 

The pilot refused to admit that it was adorable, so settled instead for snorting and rolling his eyes, "Do you think I'm kriffing stupid?" 

"Of course not, but Poe, you have to listen to me a second! Please!" Finn begged, eyes wide with fear and watery with tears. 

Despite the pang in his chest at the broken look on Finn's face, Poe erected a stoic mask and made a vague gesture of indifference. Everything was calling out to him to comfort the ex-stormtrooper, but the childish part of him said that Finn needed to earn it. 

"Poe." Finn breathed, seeming suddenly nervous as he hoped from one foot to the other, "I don't know how to explain what I've been doing. Maybe I've been avoiding you to prolong it or maybe I've just been preparing myself for it. But, it's inexcusable, either way. I've neglected you these past few weeks because of my own stupid emotions and that's not okay. How I feel shouldn't change our friendship and I'm sorry." 

Poe recoiled, blinking slowly as he processed everything that Finn had said, and he cocked his head to the side in confusion, "What are you talking about?' 

Finn took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his fists, and closed his eyes as his words came out in a rush, "I'm in love with you." 

Poe's jaw dropped and he stared at Finn in silent astonishment, "You- I- What?" 

Finn laughed nervously and rubbed a hand through his hair, "Yeah. That's why I've been avoiding you. It's not because I like Rey more or because I don't like you. It's because I've been trying to find the right way to tell you." 

Poe fell silent and stared unseeing at a building in the distance, getting lost in his thoughts- all of which were based around the man in front of him. 

Finn who saved him from the First Order. Finn who was so loyal and protective. Finn who accepted him, despite his sketchy past. Finn who came to him when he had nightmares. Finn who needed to be held sometimes, for no reason, but always came to him for it. Finn who's smile lit up a room, who's eyes shone brighter than a thousand suns and told a million stories. Finn who was  _ not  _ a morning person. Finn who cuddled into him and asked for  _ five more minutes, Poe, it's warm _ . Finn who made him smile and laugh, who made him feel lighter after years of battle. Finn who made him feel at peace. Finn who made him feel loved, who  _ he  _ loved. 

Poe tore himself from his thoughts and stared into Finn's eyes, seeing the fear, the wariness, the warmth, the hope, the  _ love _ . It knocked the breath from his lungs and stole the words from his mouth. 

So, he did the one thing that could portray his feelings. He kissed him. Finn stumbled slightly, letting out a surprised squeak, but Poe caught him around the waist and pulled him closer. Finn grinned into the kiss and reached up to cup Poe's face in his hands, deepening the kiss just so. 

They pulled away from each other when someone wolf-whistled and rested their foreheads together, breaths mingling. 

"So," Finn whispered, scared that the moment would be gone if he spoke any louder, "is that your way of say me too?" 

Poe chuckled softly and rubbed their noses together, "Yeah. I'm sorry that I've been so kriffing horrible lately." 

Finn shook his head, "No, it was called for." 

"Yeah?" Poe breathed, letting his eyes slip shut as he relished in Finn's presence. 

"Yeah." He paused for a moment before speaking again, "do you want to go home now?" 

Poe smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "I'd love to." 

Finn snorted and rolled his eyes, lightly shoving Poe away, "Get home." 

Home with Finn. That sounded nice. 


End file.
